Shells
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: In which Lucy collects shells at the beach, and Juvia couldn't be even more in love. One-shot. Part two of the 'Traditions' series. Can be read alone.


**I noticed that I write hand-holding a lot, and I have no regrets. I wrote this when I was in the middle of writing a Luli fic (which, I'm sure, will be uploaded within a few days), because I really like this idea. I was thinking of doing a few Luvia one-shots based on traditions they made, and I thought it would be a good idea (of course, I will only add to it if I get any ideas), so it would made this the second in the series, 'Dancing in the Moonlight' being the first. Of course, you don't have to read that one to read this, but they'll all be somehow connected to one another.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

It was no surprise they missed each other after a month of separation. Of course, they were both on missions; Lucy with Team Natsu, because they were her team, and even as much as she loved doing missions with her lover, she also feet the same about her team, and Juvia with Gajeel, because they hadn't been on missions together in a while, and they both had missed it.

So, when they reunited at the guild, they held on to each other so tightly is was a wonder that they didn't hurt one another. They only managed to separate once someone told them that they were blocking the entryway.

When night came, both Lucy and Juvia rested in each other's arms until the next morning. Then, they went to the beach.

Of course, they didn't stay in the area filled with the Magnolia populace, but the quiet, isolated area near the rocks, where the waves were calm and the sand was soft. And since it was still morning, they had enough time to do whatever they wanted—even if it was nothing. Lucy and Juvia did this enough times that it became a tradition for them, enough for the guild to know where they were.

The first time they did this, the guild didn't know where they were and searched the whole town for them. But that is a story for another time.

Both Lucy and Juvia loved it there as they sat on the sand and watched the calm waves go by. It was peaceful, tranquil even. The view of the sky from their position was brilliant and striking, and held its own beauty throughout day and night as it encompassed both the sun and moon. It was always breathtaking.

They had many traditions that both Lucy and Juvia shared with only one another, and this was one of them.

But there was one thing that Lucy tended to do when they were at the beach. She would walk around the shore as if she was searching for something, and picked up shells. Lucy brought the shells with her and Juvia when they went back home and placed them in a chest. And in that chest was filled with other shells.

Shells that were different shapes, sizes and colours that had Lucy mesmerised, enough to bring them home and start her own collection—shells that were unique. But then again, weren't all shells unique?

Juvia would sometimes join Lucy in her collecting—it was fun, admittedly. Sometimes they would hold hands, and they both loved holding each other's hands. It made them feel connected.

"Juvia, look at this one!" Lucy exclaimed, holding a shell that was large enough that it fit between both her hands. It was still wet from when she picked it up when it was washed to the shore, and shone bright and brilliant colours in the sunlight.

"It is beautiful," Juvia commented when she moved next to Lucy, where their toes dug into the sand and the water from the calming waves washed around their bare ankles. "Just like all the other ones."

Lucy smiled and said nothing, but merely placed the shell in the small satchel that she kept over her shoulder that contained everything else she had collected.

"Let's go over there," Juvia said as she grabbed Lucy's hand, and gently guided her to the direction she had aimed towards. "Juvia thinks there might be more shells."

"Alright, lead the way." Lucy laughed light-heartedly and let Juvia pull her towards the other area.

There were many large rocks in the area, some large enough to be considered boulders that were able to be seated on. But nevertheless, Lucy crouched down and began looking for more shells. And as Lucy did so, Juvia let go of her lover's hand, and moved to sit on one of the many boulders, watching Lucy with a small smile on her face.

As much as Juvia loved joining Lucy in midst of her collecting, she loved watching her do so just as much. Because, to Juvia, watching Lucy do something that she loved and made her smile was absolutely lovely. And she couldn't get enough of it.

And so, they spent the next moments just like that, only until Lucy had stopped and joined Juvia on the boulder, sitting right next to her.

"Is Lucy finished?" Juvia asked, and casually slipped her hand in Lucy's once more.

"Yeah, I have enough," Lucy responded with a light smile, and lightly squeezed Juvia's hand.

"Is that was Lucy considers enough? The chest has just started to overflow," Juvia said with a barely contained smile.

"Don't joke like that." Lucy let out a laugh and gave Juvia a playful shove. "I was thinking of giving to the orphanage nearby, I think the children would love all the shells."

"Yes, Juvia is sure the children will be delighted," Juvia said, and her smile widened. "They do love how Lucy gives them many donations."

"Yeah, but they need it. So if I have clothes or books I don't need or if I received a large amount of pay from a job, I'll donate it to them," Lucy said, her voice filled with passion.

"Of course," Juvia said, and gazed at Lucy with love in her eyes. "Lucy is a really good person."

"Hm? What makes you say that?" Lucy asked as she turned towards her lover, curiosity etched into her expression.

"Nothing. It is nothing," Juvia replied, and turned towards the ocean where she could see the calm waves washing by. Her smile didn't leave her face.

"If you say so." Lucy looked away from Juvia and looked towards the ocean as well. They both stayed there on the boulder, still hand in hand, and Lucy's shell-filled satchel cradled in her lap, and they stayed for a while, but both Lucy and Juvia did not know how long.

After some time, Lucy looked towards her lover. "Juvia," she began, her voice soft. "Let's go home."

Juvia looked up. "Yes, of course."

They both got off the boulder—Lucy was quite careful with her satchel, and made sure she didn't knock it onto the boulder—and walked off the beach, still hand in hand.

Behind them, the sun was still up in the sky, still bright and powerful, and it shone against the waters.

As Lucy and Juvia walked home, they didn't let go of one another's hand, and they reminded themselves that the next day, they will give away the shells, knowing how bright the children's faces will light up.

When they entered their beachside home, put away the collected shells, and cleaned themselves up, both Lucy and Juvia rested on their plush, cream-coloured couch. Juvia placed her arm around Lucy's waist, and Lucy did the same. Lucy rested her head on Juvia's shoulder, and snuggled up closer to her lover.

They sat there, and felt as if they didn't want to leave the way they were. Lucy and Juvia were content, as they always are.


End file.
